nina_dobrevafandomcom-20200213-history
About
Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva, better known as Nina Dobrev, was born on January 9, 1989 (age: 25) in Bulgaria, Sofia. She is Bulgarian Canadian actress and model. Her first big role was in'' Degrassi: The Next Generation '' (2006 - 2009), as a single teenage mother,'' Mia Jones'' . Since 2009, she is better known for playing'' Elena Gilbert ,'' Katherine Pierce and'' Amara '' on The CW fantasy/drama The Vampire Diaries. Early life Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva was born on January 9, 1989 in''' '''Bulgaria, Sofia to a father Nikolai Dobrev , who is a computer specialist and a mother Michaela Constantine , who is an artist. Nina also has an older brother [http://nina-dobreva.wikia.com/wiki/Aleksander_Dobrev Aleksander Dobrev.] She also has a cousin, Jeny Nikolova , ''who is a model in ''Canada. Nina went to'' J. B. Tyrrel Sr. Public School'', where she started Balet, Jazz ''and Rhythmic gymnastics''. Later she attented to Wexford Collegiate School for the Arts in Ontario, and Reyson University in Toronto majoring for sociology. Because of her acting career, she left in 2008. Career When Nina was very young, she showed her talents such as acting, gymnastics, arts of dance, music, theater and visual arts. At first she was a model, but modeling led her to commercials and commercials led her to acting. Nina's first role was in Away From Her as Monica, where she didn't have the main role. Her first big role was in'' Degrassi: The Next Generation as Mia Jones , a single teenage mother. Nina appeared in the 6th season (2006) of Degrassi and left in season 9 (2009). After ''Degrassi: The Next Generation , the same year, Nina got the main role on'' The CW '' series,[http://nina-dobreva.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries The Vampire Diaries ] as Elena Gilbert . Later she got another role in The Vampire Diaries as'' Katherine Pierce , and in 5th season of the show, she got to play Amara for a few episodes. During filming of ''The Vampire Diaries, Nina also got the role in the erotic thriller Chloe , which was released on March 26, 2010, by Sony Pictures Classics. In April 2011, Dobrev was playing in a film'' The Perks of Being a Wallflower'' as [http://nina-dobreva.wikia.com/wiki/Candace Candace.] On the set, she got to meet her co-stars of the film; Emma Watson, Logan Lerman, Ezra Miller ''and Paul Rudd''. The film was released in September 2012. Personal life In 2010, Nina started dating her co-star from The Vampire Diaries, Ian Somerhalder . They broke up in May 2013, but in autumn 2013, there were rumors that she and Ian are dating/flirting again. It appeared it's not true, but after they broke up, they decided to stay good friends because of the show. In October 2013, she started dating her best friends' Julianne Hough '''s older brother, ''Derek Hough , but they broke up after only 6 weeks. They stayed friends. Interesting facts *Nina loves volleyball, soccer, rock climbing, swimming, wake boarding, horse back riding and snowboarding *When Nina is off set, she likes to play in Rock Band *Nina loves to travel, and she often visited Europe *Nina competed internationally Canada in Aesthic gymnastics *Nina confessed that she is obsessed with chocolate *Some of Nina’s favorite movies are Knocked Up, The Notebook, Juno, Schindler’s List and Transformers *Nina, along with her Degrassi co-stars helped to build a school in Kenya *In 2007, Nina dated her co-star Daniel Clark *Nina stood up against bullying in a Family Channel commercial *She is a fan of HBO series, True Blood *Before playing Elena, Nina dreamed to play Bella on Twillight *During fiming season one of TVD, Nina shared an apartment with her co-star Kayla Ewell *Nina’s bestfriends are Julianne Hough, Riawna Capri, Sara Paxton, Kayla Ewell and more *Nina loves yoga *She consideres Rachel McAdams as her hero and idol *Before she auditioned Degrassi, she watched all the previous seasons *Nina speaks Bulgarian, English and fluent French